


A Punch to the Head, or A Kiss on the Lips

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Desk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Season 3, Episode 2 “Chaos Rising”, Stiles is waiting around the loft with Peter, he nerves on edge. Instead of hearing Stiles go on and on about his nerves, Peter gives him a solution to his high nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Punch to the Head, or A Kiss on the Lips

Stiles feels his skin crawl as he looks out to the night sky, the moon is high and he can just feel something is going to go horribly wrong. The gloomy weather and rain don’t help either as he scratches at his face in nervousness. 

Hunters were one thing, but a whole pack of Alphas is another, especially on a full moon. 

He’s stuck with Peter because both are seen as ‘too weak’ for something like this. Peter gets under his skin, hating that the werewolf is alive again, but he finds himself drawn to the man. maybe it’s the power, maybe it’s the quick tongue, Stiles just doesn't know. Ever since the night where Peter asked him if he wanted the bite, Stiles wants nothing more than to kiss the werewolf, not if he doesn’t kill him first.

“I can’t take waiting around like this, you know. It’s nerve wracking. My nerves are wracked, they are severely wracked.” He says to no one.

Peter lounging on the couch, looking up to the ceiling replies “I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over.” he then looks to Stiles “Or I could beat you off.” smirking at the teen.

The werewolf likes the fire in the teen, the spark that could light a forest fire in someone. Thankfully that someone is Peter. He never thought that his inner wolf could ever howl for someone the way it does for Stiles. The mantra of “fuck”, “claim”, and “own” come to mind.

Stiles looks to Peter, turning fully around to face the werewolf “W..W..What did you just say?”

Peter sighs through his nose “I’m trying to help, either I can beat you in the head, or I can get you off. Sex is known to be relaxing.”

“Like I’d have sex with you.”

Peter gets up from his seat “Stiles, I can smell it on you. You’re half hard anytime I’m around.” he walks over to the teen by the desk “Now I can get you off, or I will beat you over the head.”

“Is that a threat?” Stiles asks, standing his ground and looking to Peter with a hard expression.

Peter quirks his eyebrows “Could be seen as such, but you and I both know that you’ll pick a much more pleasurable route to this. I don’t want to hurt you, Stiles.” Closing the gap between them, their chests touching at the slightest amount.

Stiles grabs Peter’s head and smashes their lips together tightly in an unorganized, sloppy kiss. He feels Peter’s strong arms grab a tight hold on him “I made my choice.” 

Stiles may be a virgin, but that doesn't mean he hasn’t touched himself, especially to thoughts of a crazed werewolf who he is holed up in for the night.

“On the desk, Stiles.” Peter instructs, watching Stiles comply with his commands. He could get used to this.

Stiles hops onto the desk, starting to undo the button of his jeans and slips them off, leaving him in his Superman boxers.

“Superman? I’m almost shocked you’re still a virgin.” Peter smirks, eyeing Stiles up and down.

Stiles throws the jeans to the floor “You better get me off, Peter or else you will be hearing about the history of the male circumcision.”

“Testy little thing, aren’t you.” Peter gets on his knees in front of Stiles, pulling down the boxers just enough to get Stiles’ now fully hard cock out.

“You want to sleep with me.” Stiles says with a slight chuckle, looking down at Peter.

Peter’s mouth is on Stiles’ cock in an instant “You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, Stiles..”

“It’s just a blow job.” Stiles says, not getting how a simple sexual act could translate so much in wolf terms.

Peter licks from base to tip before responding “Werewolves possessive in nature, I’m the first person to lay hands on you like this, my scent will cling to you longer. If anyone else touches you like this, I’ll become very, very possessive of you.” then places hard kisses along Stiles’ thighs, making the teen shiver.

“So this isn’t a one night stand?” Stiles is actually happy if it isn’t, having his first time be a one night stand leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Plus it wasn’t like Peter was that crazy, anymore.

“No way in hell, Stiles.” Peter puts his mouth fully on Stiles’ cock, hearing a loud moan coming from the boy’s fuckable lips.

Stiles grips the edge of the desk, getting a blow job on top of plans and maps of the bank, he thinks that he could have had in worse places. He doesn’t mind Peter’s possessive nature, its the first time someone has wanted him like this it makes warmth bloom in Stiles’ chest.

“Do you mind that, Stiles?” Peter questions, taking his mouth off of Stiles’ cock for a moment and using his hand instead.

“Not at all, oh fuck, not at all.” Stiles groans, grinding against Peter’s grip around his hard cock.

Stiles can swear Peter’s eyes turn their werewolf color before he puts his mouth back onto the teen’s cock.

Peter’s pace starts off quick and steady, following a pace that leaves Stiles gripping onto his hair for dear life. 

Stiles head is thrown back, eyes shut and his mouth slightly open with filthy moans coming from his parted lips as Peter assaults his cock.

Peter drags his fingers down Stiles’ bare thighs with blunt human nails, he smells Stiles’ scent as he down the teen’s cock, he thinks how perfect it would be to have his scent mixed in with the boy’s already sweet scent.

He’s glad that his idiot nephew went out to the bank because now he is completely alone with Stiles, and having him on top of the desk as he sucks him off makes him even more glad that he has risen from the dead. Being alone with Stiles, having his scent being the only thing on his mind is an experience he knows he won’t grow bored of.

Stiles grips Peter’s hair tighter, needing more from the werewolf as he approached his orgasm. Having Peter’s hot mouth onto his cock is making his head grow hazy and his whole body feeling amazing, light and a lot less stressed “Please, Peter! Faster please!”

Peter can’t help but comply to the strained, whimpering voice of Stiles. His tongue starts to swirl in more of a pattern around Stiles’ cock as he moves his head back and forth faster, wanting to boy to scream while he came in Peter’s mouth.

“Fuck, Peter Hale! You and your fucking mouth, that fucking tongue!” Stiles groans as he feels himself start to tense up. He can usually get himself off in pure silence, but here they were alone and Peter as yet to complain.

With a few more bobs of his head, and Stiles is letting out a loud moan, head tipped back and his mouth wide open as he cums inside Peter’s mouth.

Stiles feels Peter licks up every last drop, starting to feel a bit light headed as a result. He practically lays on the desk, trying to collect his thoughts and catch his breath.

“Still on edge, little red?”

“Yes, and why are you calling me that?” Stiles questions still panting, feeling the coolness of the desk on his heated skin.

“Because you’re so red and warm. You’re still on edge aren’t you? Maybe I should try again.” Peter says, licking his lips.

Stiles props himself up on his elbow “I want to return the favor.” kicking off his Superman boxers to the floor “I want you to fuck me.” 

He sees this as his only chance to get laid, it’s not everyday he gets a blow job from a handsome werewolf like Peter.

Peter wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before stripping Stiles’ of his shirt “Perfect then, now get off this desk right now and go to the bedroom.” his voice low and predatory.

Stiles quickly slides off the desk, he wanders into the main room. He stops in the middle of the living room, completely naked and sheepishly asks Peter “Where is it?”

“Up the stairs, it should be no issue after that. Now get going, little red.”

“Or else you will eat me you big bad wolf?”

Peter smirks “Maybe, and it sure as hell won’t be me eating your ass.” then smells the increased arousal on Stiles’ pale body.

Stiles quickly climbs the stairs, leaving Peter alone downstairs.

Peter picks up Stiles’ discarded clothes, not wanting the boy to have to go downstairs and face the others to get his clothing in the morning. When he picks up Stiles’ jeans, he sees a condom fall out of it, the bold “XXL” staring out to him.

“There is no way that he is that big.” Peter chuckles, picking it up “It could fit me though.” then goes back to picking up the clothes before joining Stiles in the bedroom.

Stiles is feeling himself up in the bedroom, already hard again even after the hard blow job on the desk, making a mess of their plan for breaking in. He can still feel the lingering kisses from Peter on his thighs.

Peter walks in “Look at you, Stiles. You are gorgeous, already hard again I see.”

“Fuck, Peter. Did you drug me or something?”

The werewolf shakes his head “You’re just horny, and getting a blow job must have amplified those feelings, now you look like a little whore.”

“I’m a virgin.” Stiles responds with a groan as a type of defense against Peter’s words.

“Your body may be one, but you indulge in sexual fantasies. You have smelt like your own cum more than once.” Peter puts the clothes by the bed before peeling off his grey sweater and tossing it off the bed.

“Oh fuck.” Stiles groans, getting a good look at Peter’s body.

Peter takes off his belt next before getting out of his well fitted jeans. He’s on top of Stiles not a moment later, kissing at the teen’s neck. From delicate, wet kisses that worship his pale neck, to rough bites that show Peter’s possession of Stiles’ body.

His wolf howls in happiness, glad to have Stiles on the bed like this. He wants to fuck any other love interest out of Stiles’ mind, make the teen crave the werewolf like no one else.

“Holy shit, Peter! Your cock, it’s wow.” Stiles says, looking down at Peter’s hard cock.

The only proper thing Stiles can say about Peter’s cock is that it is porn worthy, and it make shim lick his lips.

“You like it, Stiles? You like big, fat cock in you?” Peter questions, his kisses lingering to Stiles’ shoulder blades “Cock that could tear you in two?”

“Fuck, Peter.” Stiles groans, finding himself slightly lost for words. Peter’s cock is amazing, that is all he can really think of, that and how much he wants it inside of him. If he wasn’t too sure that he was gay, this would cement it, no amount of ‘no homo’ will make this any different, and Stiles is a hundred percent okay with this.

Peter grabs the condom from the folded clothes pile when he manages to pull himself away from Stiles’ body. He holds it up “Do you need this?”

“Can werewolves get STDs?”

Peter shakes his head “Nope, the super healing makes us immune from any of those diseases.” 

Stiles sits up, grabbing the condom from between Peter’s fingers and tosses it off to the far corner the bed “Then I think we’re alright without it.”

Peter kisses Stiles on the lips, pinning the boys hands above his head, keeping him pinned down even though Stiles isn’t trying to escape in any form.

“Fuck, Peter. You fucking werewolf fuck.” Stiles groans, feeling himself out of breath when Peter breaks the kiss.

Peter smirks, letting go of Stiles’ wrists to check under the bed for Derek’s secret stash of lube. He’s known about this stash since Derek was a kid, it’s always kept under the bed in a small box. He quickly finds the box, fishing out the bottle of lube and throwing it onto the bed beside Stiles’ panting body.

The box is quickly thrown under the bed, then Peter’s lips are on Stiles’ neck once more as his strong hands trail across Stiles’ pale skin.

“Fucking perfect. You have no idea how irresistible you are. Anyone with two braincells to rub together can see this. I’m the only one who gets to see this, to ruin that hole of yours.”

Stiles whines “Peter, I’m not slutty.”

“Say that to me when you’re face down on the covers and moaning for me to go faster.” Peter says, gripping Stiles’ thigh tightly, touching a bruising mark on the teen’s skin.

“Oh fuck, Peter. Why are you doing this to me? Wanting to sex me up and all.” Stiles asks, sounding slightly out of breath.

“Its obvious we’re attracted to each other, I know you’ve been asking about me. Asking about my well being and everything using Scott as an excuse to ask such things.” Peter kisses along Stiles’ chin, peppering soft kisses along the jaw bone.

“You’re just so fucking attractive. Don’t get me started on your face and those eyes. I also like the danger, I guess. Everything about you is bad, and I fucking crave it.”

“You know playing with wolves may lead you to getting bit.” Peter warns.

Stiles responds “My neck already looks like a piece of artwork, I think I can handle hickies.”

Peter chuckles quietly to himself “Not that kind of bite.”

“You mean like a turning bite? No thanks, I’ll stick with these hickies.”

“Not even those, Stiles. I mean it not as a literal bite. I’m trying to say is that this will not be a one time afraid, if you get to close you might get hurt. Playing with wolves can lead to getting hurt. Wolves are a creature of possession, territory, mates, food supply. Werewolves are no different, expect human jealousy gets in the way and that makes it even more intense.” Peter’s hand captures Stiles’ wrists as the others trail along the skin of the teen’s thighs.

Stiles looks to Peter with his amber eyes “You want me more than once?”

“Yes I do, in many different positions and locations. I want to mark you up so badly that even humans know that you’re taken.” Peter’s hand at his thigh turns into claws which his slowly and lightly traces along the pale skin, not wanting to cut such a precious creature like Stiles.

Stiles sees Peter’s eye glow their supernatural blue as he leans in for another kiss, this time it’s hot and passionate with lots of tongue and little muffled moans from Stiles’ covered mouth. Stiles can only lay there, feeling complete in a way, a feeling of closeness with Peter, something he would have never thought possible.

Peter regains a bit of control of the howling wolf within, his eyes going back to normal and his claws turning back into human fingers. He pushes off Stiles and says “How do you want to take this?”

“Just fuck me.” Stiles voice sounding desperate.

Peter leans down and licks up Stiles’ cock “Tell me, little red.”

Stiles groans and arches his back to the touch “Oh fuck, Peter. Please fuck me, Basset Hound, Deep Impact, Cowboy, anything!”

Peter smirks at Stiles’ knowledge of gay sex postions. He climbs off the bed before snatching Stiles’ legs and dragging the teen to the edge of the bed. He then grabs the lube from the bed and instructs “Legs up.”

Stiles brings his legs up, showing his tight hole, hooking an arm underneath his legs and keeps them close to his chest.

Peter gets to his knees and squirts some lube onto his fingers before slowly easing two fingers into Stiles, earning a loud moan from the teen. Peter smirks to himself, enjoying how Stiles is just laid out for him.

“Peter, I don’t think I can take anymore.” Stiles whines.

“Maybe you can’t take me like this yet, on your hands and knees.” Peter says, pulling his fingers out.

Stiles rolls over, showing off his ass to Peter “Like this.”

“Perfect.” Peter gets back onto the bed and eases the two fingers back in “I’ll take you like that after, I need to get you all ready.”

 

“I thought you were some crazed murderer.” Stiles moans, feeling the fingers pump in and out of him.

“I’m getting better, Stiles. I may not be totally sane, but I would never take you dry, that is just cruel.” Peter says, kisses at Stiles’ lower back.

Peter soon slides in the third finger, hearing Stiles’ groans as he thrusts four fingers hard into the teen, just to open Stiles up a bit more “Can you take this better?”

“Yes, fuck yes I can!” Stiles groans, arching his back as he leans his head back.

“You can take these so well, Stiles. I’m surprised you have never taken cock before, I should feel honoured to soon be balls deep in a virgin.” Peter says, his voice sultry and hot, making Stiles shiver all over.

“Peter, fuck me with your cock or I swear I’ll climb you like a damn tree and fuck you myself.”

Peter soon slowly takes his fingers out “I like the use of language, Stiles. I think you’re ready for something bigger as well.”

“Oh fuck yes please finally! You’re cock is so fucking big, like I’m pretty sure I have a size kink now thanks to you.” Stiles groans, gripping the sheets under his hands.

“How sweet, usually people like smaller cocks for their first time, but you want to get in head first.”Peter grabs the bottle again, getting his cock completely covered in lube with his already slick hand. He wipes the remainder that’s on his hand onto the sheets, something his nephew can take care of. He looks at Stiles’ body, the rise and fall of breathing and how Stiles’ face is already buried into the sheets. Peter can’t wait to wreck him.

“Go big or go home.”

Peter lines himself up with Stiles’ hole, one hand on his ass to spread the cheeks and the other on his hard cock. He slowly pushes inside of Stiles.

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut tightly, a stinging pain in his ass as he feels his hole become full. It’s a pain that spreads through his body, but holds hope that things will get better.

“So tight.”

“Yeah, no shit, I am a virgin after all.” Stiles groans, slowly getting used to the bulk of Peter’s cock. He swears that the werewolf could fit that XXL condom.

Peter’s hand that was on his cock moves to the sheets where he wipes them dry again, then snakes up Stiles’ back and grips the back of the teen’s neck, keeping in place “You know i could break you right?”

“You wouldn’t do that, you like me too much. I’m playing with the wolves, I expect to be bit.” Stiles chuckles, feeling the first few, slow thrusts coming from Peter.

Peter kisses at the side of Stiles’ neck where his hand isn’t clamped around “And bit you shall be.” before sucking marks on the dark skin.

Stiles moans at the assault on his neck, making his nipples grow hard and his cock grow harder. Sucking mixed with the scrapping of blunt human teeth makes him shiver and want Peter even more.

Peter moves his hips at a slow rhythm, as much as his wolf howls for a rough fucking, he doesn't want to tear the boy in two, he’ll take his time before he fucks Stiles into next week and defile the teen’s virgin hole with hot sticky cum.

Stiles groans, grinding his hips a bit as well to get some much needed friction from the werewolf whose cock is buried in him.

“You look so beautiful underneath me, letting me have you like this. If you accepted the bite, you would have made the perfect alpha mate, but I guess I can have you in other ways.”

Stiles moans, dropping to his elbows, gripping the sheets even tighter “I wanted you, I just didn’t want to be a werewolf.”

“Do you want more of me now?” Peter questions.

Stiles whines in response “More, fucking please, more!”

 

“What if your friends saw you like this? The villain of your adolescent years, the big scary alpha fucking the brains of operation, more like fucking his brains out.”

“Not if you pick up the pace.” Stiles groans, feeling Peter’s cock just brush against his prostate.

Peter takes that as a sign to move faster, his hips starting to move at a faster pace, forcing Stiles to move a bit with each thrust. He whispers in Stiles’ ear “Better?”

“Could be worse.” Stiles challenges.

Peter jerks his hips quickly causes Stiles groan a loud ‘fuck’, this makes the werewolf smirk as he continues his pace, fingers digging into Stiles’ hips and back of his neck.

“What was that, little red?”

“Nothing, you big bad wolf.”

Peter’s wolf howls in joy at the closeness, feeling all of Stiles around him in the most intimate of ways.

“Are you enjoying this, Stiles?”

 

Stiles grinds his hips “Yes I am, Peter. Fuck, you have this way of just capturing me.”

“I think it’s good that both of us are in a way out of commision, or else one of us could have been hurt and not be having sex right now.”

“I wouldn’t have known how much of a possessive wolf you are.”

Peter lets go of Stiles’ neck and along where he hand used to be “It’s in my nature to be this way, to want and to need you, to desire you in every fashion. Every werewolf has a wolf in them, and that wolf calls for you. You are probably the best thing to come out of me coming back from the dead.”

“I..I missed you. I really thought you were gone when Derek slashed your throat. I tried keeping it down and tried to go back to normal, but I always felt like something was missing.”

“Well, I’m here now Stiles, and nothing will get us apart now, I’m here.” 

“Good.”

Peter slowly pulls out of Stiles “Roll over, Stiles.” then moves to the edge of bed.

Stiles crawls to the end of the bed before laying onto his back and spreading his legs out for Peter “Fucking finally.”

Peter smirks before moving Stiles’ legs to the teen’s chest, holding onto Stiles’ ankles with one hand and guiding his cock with his other hand.

With his cock easily sliding inside of Stiles, Peter grabs Stiles’ legs with both hands and spreads them, using them as leverage as he starts to thrust inside of Stiles.

The teen is edging off the bed, holding onto the edge of the mattress for dear life so he doesn't fall off.

“Is this what you want, Stiles? I just needed to loosen you up, now you’re taking this like a little slut, a little werewolf slut.” Peter growls.

“I-I-I’m not a slut.” Stiles moans, his head becoming a bit fuzzy as he gets fucked deep, Peter’s cock brushing against his prostate.

“Maybe not to anyone else, but to me you are. That doesn't mean I won’t treat you with anything, but respect, that just means I know how well you take cock. You are built for it, with such a tight holem those big brown eyes and hose lips perfect for giving the best blow jobs.”

The dirty talk doesn’t help with Stiles’ hard cock that is slapping against his stomach with every thrust.

“Want me to take care of that again?” Peter questions, eyeing Stiles’ cock.

Stiles dumbly nods, wanting Peter to touch him more, treat him like the whore he calls him. Being with Peter like this unlocks something deep in him. What unlocks is a flurry of kinks and needs.

Peter takes one hand off of Stiles’ ankles and moves it to his cock where he starts to get Stiles’ off.

Stiles’ arms stay above his hand like invisible ties have bound him there, his cheeks flushed and his mouth slightly parted.

Peter’s warm hand makes the teen moan. This only encourages the werewolf to increase the pace of his hand and his cock pleasuring Stiles.

Stiles groans “Peter, why haven’t we done this sooner?”

“I was a little crazy, Stiles, and you were too young for me. Time has made you older and I’m better now.” Peter leans in a presses a kiss on Stiles’ lips.

“I like sane Peter.” Stiles sighs out, giving the lightest of smiles.

“And I like Stiles with a bit more age on him. You don’t drink young wine after all.” Peter slams deep inside of Stiles.

Stiles’ hands grip the edge of the bed once more as Peter adds more force to his thrusts “Oh fuck, Peter!”

“Are you still stressed out?” Peter questions “Do you still assume the worse?”

 

Stiles shakes his head and gives a smile “What is stress?”

Peter smirks back “Good boy.” moving his hand around Stiles’ cock even faster, feeling his cock start tense up around Peter’s hand.

Stiles says “We should do this more often, oh fuck, please don’t die I want more of this.”

Peter leans in for another kiss “I won’t, I have something to look forward to now. Someone willing to play with the wolves.”

“And is willing to get bit.”

 

“Really? You want the bite?”

Stiles groans “Not like that! All that metaphor bullshit like before, don’t trick me you zombie werewolf.”

“And just a moment ago you were singing my praises.” Peter mocks hurt looking down at Stiles.

Stiles’ cock tenses up more in Peter’s hand, encouraging him for more attention, quicker and tighter motions to get the teen to orgasming all over his pale skin.

“Oh fuck, Peter! Peter, I’m not going to last, please, please fuck!” Stiles practically yells as he cums all over himself, coating himself in cum from his stomach to just under his jaw.

“Stiles, I’m really close.” Peter groans, placing two cum covered fingers on Stiles’ lips, drawing two lines from the top lip to the end of the bottom lip wanting Stiles to have a taste of his own mess.

Stiles slowly licks up the cum placed on his lips “Come in me, Peter. I wanna feel your stickiness in me. Come in me, make me a total mess. I know werewolves like to have their scent on things that are theirs, and I’m yours.”

“Such a good little whore, my little red. For keeping up on your reading I’ll cum in you, I’ll make you leak for days and every werewolf in the state will smell it on you.” Peter muses as he thrusts become a bit more erratic, losing his steady pace. He has to fight to keep himself in control, to keep the wolf under his skin from gaining too much control in his mind.

Stiles whines at the nicknames, his eyes fully closed, his cheeks a deep red color and his body covered in sweat.

“So beautiful.”

Stiles moans in response, catching his breath as Peter continues to slam into him with enough force to move him.

Peter shoves his whole length inside of Stiles as he grits his teeth and grips tightly on Stiles’ ankles, not enough to break them, but they will be bruised. He cums inside of Stiles, feeling the teen’s tight hold clench around him.

“Oh fuck, Stiles. You were very good for your first time.” Peter smirks as he slowly slides out of Stiles’ wet hole, a bit of cum soon leaking out.

Stiles whines at the loss of Peter’s cock inside of him, having to be moved by Peter to laying correctly on the bed.

Peter lays down beside him, running his fingers through the teen’s sweaty hair.

The sex after glow doesn’t last long, Stiles gets a call that Lydia is in trouble and is off to play hero, leaving Peter alone in the bed.

Peter feels this urge of possessiveness in his chest, wanting the boy here and not off to save some bitchy girl who brought him back from the dead. His wolf howls for another touch, another kiss, another fuck, but Peter has to repress it. He’ll get Stiles again, he’ll get the boy bent over with his ass up. All he has to do now is wait for the right moment to strike, and maybe the next time Stiles will stay in bed with him like a good little boy.

The only thing that keeps him from going after Stiles is that the teen will have to play hero with an assfull of cum and hickies everywhere.

Peter may have fucked any love interest out of Stiles’ head, but now his next task is to get Stiles to stop playing hero so often and be secure in Peter’s arms so both man and beast can rest well.

-

Derek the following morning is forced to wash the sheets of his bed due to the stench of sex on them even though he hasn’t had sex with anyone in it. 

The only people he could think of is that Peter could have had someone over last night during the break in of the bank, but Stiles wouldn’t allow that.

Tearing the sheets off the bed, he notices something fall out of bundle. Leaning down and picking it up, he sees the blue packaging and the yellow letters of “XXL”

“Hey, Derek, I think Cora and Boyd have woken u- what is that?” Scott asks, walking into the bedroom.

Derek looks the werewolf “This isn’t mine. The whole room smells like sex, and I don’t know who did it, and I found this in my sheets.”

“I think I know who owns that condom.” Scott says regretfully, looking to the Alpha.

“Fucking hell.” Derek tosses the sealed condom in the waste bin before yelling “Peter!” expecting an explanation of last night and who exactly was getting fucked.


End file.
